White Clover - Black Ridges
by LumpishHaggard
Summary: A Modern-day Prince with superiority complex suddenly finds himself in the body of arguably the most annoying character in anime, ever.
1. Friends

Surya Raj Purohit, a person of fewer words belonged to a highly pristine Royal family of Jodhpur, India. Now although the country was ruled by the government, their Royal status and influence were still with them and hence every person of the household was incredibly proud and poised.

Surya was also groomed like this from his younger days which shaped his personality as a very sophisticated person.

His entire friend circle knew about how unpredictable the "Prince" as they liked to call him was. He would help the poor and needy with a smile but secretly he would also get many innocent people arrested and thrashed if they said anything bad about him or the people he cared about.

Needless to say, he was extremely Bi-Polar but he would always treat his friends and family with extreme respect. An example of it would be how his family decided about his future bride when he turned 21 last year and he immediately broke up with his then-girlfriend and without any questions accepted the alliance.

The girl his family chose was also from a royal family and since the caste system was still very prevalent in their state, it was indeed from their caste.

His would-be-bride was like any other simple girl with many dreams but living with her conservative family, she was brought up with a very strict upbringing such as she was not allowed to have a boyfriend, she wasn't allowed to stay out of the house after 7 and many other restrictions and hence her only pass time, or escape from reality that she found was through Animes, Kdramas, etc.

When her alliance with Surya was announced, she was very nervous but as they started meeting and opening up to each other, she slowly and slowly pictured him as her prince charming and accepted him wholeheartedly.

On the other hand, Surya was also trying to fall in love with her as he knew that since their families have decided, nothing can be changed and this is how things are supposed to be.

Ragini, his would-be-bride would always talk about different animes and kdramas which at first really confused Surya as he was a scholar who used to look down on such things. But in order to understand his fiancee, with whom he has to spend all his life, he swallowed his pride as the topper of the college and finally googled about manga since he disliked watching "stupid tv cartoons" as he likes to call it and would rather read.

He didn't want to ask her about the manga he should read, instead, he thought that he will first read a manga and then bring it in their casual talk and surprise her.

So now he was sitting on a recliner near his window and reading chapters of "Black Clover" which he found to be "Best Manga of Fall 2018".

"How unrefined and Bizzare," Said Surya with a tone full of disgust.

He disliked the main Protagonist "Asta" as soon as he started reading the story.

Surya's casual dislike for peasants was already there in his superiority complex but seeing the protagonist shout unnecessarily and take decisions without thinking it through was his biggest letdown as even Surya never blatantly took actions against people who rubbed him the wrong way, instead he would give them a polite smile, see what kind of influence they have and then rain his terror from the hands of police, their boss, etc.

Everyone in his family and friends knew about his Bi-Polar or dare they say Psychotic behavior but they were okay with it since when it came to them, he was always selfless.

But now, reading such a character which had no etiquette to speak of and no plan of action in his mind, he was really pissed.

The only thing which was keeping him going was the thought of impressing his fiancee and with that, he again delved into the manga.

So after reading over 9000 plotholes, stupid decisions made on impulse, and reckless fights that can get the main characters killed, he shut his laptop down and exhaled.

"Let's just bathe and sleep. I shall talk about this manga with her tomorrow on our date." thought Surya as he got up from his recliner and went to his bathroom.

.

.

.

The next morning a commotion in the RajPurohit villa woke Surya up from his slumber.

He quickly got out of his bed and dashed downstairs where the shouting was coming from.

"Ma'am, I don't give a rat's arse about your connections and wealth. We have evidence against Surya RajPurohit. He not only bribed and threatened many government officials with his power, but he also killed a person."

Saying the entire Royal family was shocked would be an understatement as all the blood drained from their faces.

What!? Surya? Killed!?

Surya came at the door by then and looking at his arrival, his mother quickly went to his side and asked

"What are they saying, child!? You didn't do anything right?"

Looking at his mother and then at the Commissioner who personally came to arrest him, Surya didn't reply and made his way out of the villa while motioning the Commissioner to follow.

"Hukum, we know that you killed a man who was harassing your friend and covered it up as an accident but as it turns out, the friend that you tried to save was in cahoots with that same man and was trying to frame you for assault. But she never thought that you would directly go and kill the perpetrator. She is traumatized by this and has confessed to everything from trying to frame you for getting her crush arrested to witnessing you running over her friend.

At first, we were going to simply call you and settle this matter in silence but then many of your friends turned up with lawyers and told everything you did up until now in an official statement. They said that they were disappointed in you after knowing that you killed a man and said that they don't want anything on their conscience while hiding your wrongdoings.

This case blew up so very fast that before we could even call you, the new Commissioner himself took the case under him."

Explained the Inspecter who was following Surya to the police car.

Surya, on the other hand, didn't care about any of it. What he was most shocked about was the fact that his close friends betrayed him.

His entire belief system shook as he learned that he wasn't able to understand his friends, that his friends for whom he could do anything suddenly turned on him like this!

Conscience? What a Joke! He thought as his blood pressure decreased and he fainted from the shock.

.

.

.

.

Asta was doing his exercise under the skeleton of the "Rumoured" Devil which was slain by the "Rumoured" First Magic emperor when suddenly the luster in his eyes faded away and he slumped on the ground face first.

After who knows how long, suddenly Asta opened his eyes in Panic.

There was confusion, shock, horror and disbelief written all over his face and after a long time staying like a statue, he finally fell back on the ground.

"I must be hallucinating. This must be a dream. I remember losing consciousness in front of my villa while the commissioner came to arrest me. I must be inside a hospital and this is all a bad lucid dream from the medicines or the IV."

Said Asta while he was sweating all over.

"I just cannot accept this. A Japanese comic suddenly is a real-world and an Indian has transmigrated into it. Is this some kind of a sick practical joke? I am in the body of the most annoying character in history? Really? This can't be happening with me. Many people are waiting for me in the real world. Ragini, mother, father…..I can get out of the murder mess really easily and my frien..."

As Asta reached the word "friend" in his blabbering, a small trickle of tear slid down his left eye.

His friends. His friends who were with him since his childhood. For whom he could do anything...those friends.

"Where did I went wrong? It's not like I killed a gentleman. I just killed a scum of the earth who only knew how to eve-tease and harass random women walking down the streets and they all turn up on me? Conscience they said? Really? Our 17 years of friendship didn't mean anything to them?"

Asta's, or more appropriately Surya's mind which was in Asta's body was now a total mess.

It wasn't even his first murder on earth. He had killed before and covered it up before, either for his personal grudge, business gain, or simply because he killed accidentally.

According to his Psychiatrist, he wasn't a Bi-Polar like everyone thought, he was a borderline sociopath.

And Now this Royal Sociopath was apparently inside the body of Asta.

"I still don't believe this though. I should just sleep and I will definitely wake up in the hospital of my world."

Voiced Surya as all the fatigue from Asta's workout finally got the best of him and he fainted from stress.


	2. The Fallen

Asta was seen sitting under the skeleton with a poker face. It was night time and he was fully awake.

"So this is actually the reality, is it now? *sigh*... I shall never abandon my name. I am still Surya RajPurohit. I don't care what others would think.

Now that I am here, everything will change."

Declared Surya without any shadow of doubt and as he did so, he felt a sudden tug from his abdomen and suddenly a white-colored grimoire phased out of his being.

The white grimoire also had a five-leaf clover on its cover and as Surya opened it with uncertainty, he was greeted with streams and streams of information about various spells which told him that he can use them once he finally ascends and become "The Fallen".

"What does this mean? These speels are crazy! The Fallen? Does it mean the Fallen angels which followed Lucifer out of Heaven? But then again. Lucifer himself was called 'The Fallen One'. Or is it some different kind of fallen? And how do I become one? In a world where stupid people have power over space and time, I need to scrap anything valuable."

Surya kept thinking about it when suddenly a figure approached him with worry on his face.

"Asta, I've been looking all over for you! What were you doing? Just come with me, Sister Lily has brought cake so we could celebrate a little. We have to wake up early tomorrow, so we can go collect our grimoire!"

Said Yuno as he approached his best friend's figure.

Although what he failed to notice was the fact that the whole bearing of Asta was changed. The way he stood up, the way he walked, the way he looked and even the way he breathed had a different feel to it. It was as if there was some Royalty standing in place of Asta.

Surya, however, listening to Yuno snapped out of whatever he was planning and simply turned around and left towards the direction of the Church.

Yuno was a little weirded out by the fact that the always loud and cheerful Asta suddenly became quiet and ignored him, but he reasoned that Asta must be very anxious about not getting any grimoire tomorrow as he didn't even have an ounce of magic in him.

Surya quickly arrived at the Church and ate a little after which he quickly went to his common room and slept on his mattress.

"What..happend to him, Yuno?"

Asked Sister Lily with worry to which Yuno simply responded with

"He must be nervous about tomorrow."

Sister Lily became a little sad hearing this as even she was worried about Asta for tomorrow. She didn't even wanted him to go so she could shield him from the depression which might engulf his little bright star, but she soon cheered up as she remembered how stubborn Asta was.

Nothing can stop him from thinking that he won't be able to become Magic Emperor without magic..Even if he doesn't get any grimoire, he would still die of old age, saying that he will become a Magic Emperor and marry Sister Lily. He was just that Delusional.

.

.

.

Surya, who was lying down with his eyes closed was still thinking about what he should do? Should he go tomorrow for the grimoire ceremony? Will he even get another Grimore now that he already possesses one?

After contemplating for a while, he decided that he should go. Maybe he will get the Black Five Leaf Clover and then something will be revealed to him by his White Five Leaf Clover.

Thinking till this, he decided to sleep but as he was about to sleep, faces of his mom, dad, uncle, aunty, cousins, and then finally, his Finacee, who had already seen a lot of dreams with him came to his mind. He remembered how Ragini had told him about her life and how he was already the only one she would ever think about and was his for the eternity. It was really very strange with that girl.

How can someone love someone so much in such a brief time? Surya still didn't know if he ever fell in love with her in the one year he tried to know her but he knew one thing, which was the fact that he would go back to his old world no matter what! That he would not leave that girl who already devoted her life to him.

Thinking till here, Surya decided that even he has to kill everyone in this world to return to his original world, he would do that without any hesitation. His resolve again changed something inside him and with a gust of some new information, sleep claimed him.

.

.

.

Next Morning, Around 4 am, Surya suddenly woke up and started heading out of the church.

Sister Lily, who was also starting to get up saw Asta going out but didn't feel anything wrong in it as Asta always went out to train early in the morning.

Surya started to walk towards the demon skeleton under which he was yesterday and after reaching there, he stared at the demon's eyes in contempt.

There was some clarity in his eyes as he saw the skeleton and after some time, he called forth his White Five Leaf clover.

Bringing his hand over the hovering grimoire, Surya bit his hand and let the blood flow on the grimoire which instantly started to shine with red light.

"I, Surya RajPurohit, of the Noble Blood, accept you as my Grimoire"

Said Surya while pouring his blood on the grimoire which was hungrily absorbing all of the blood which was coming from Surya's hand.

After a while, the light of the grimoire started to fade and Surya's hands automatically healed.

After seeing that whatever the book told him last night had worked, Surya looked at the skeleton and waved, surprisingly making the skeleton disappear and the sketch of the same skeleton appeared on the second page of his grimoire.

After doing what he came here to do, Surya just sat there while contemplating his old life.

He had everything. He had a loving family, He had a girl who gave her everything to him. Who was so devoted to him that she would always be there for him, no matter the time of the day. Granted his so-called friends turned on him but friends are not everything a person needs. He had power, he had influence, he had people who were ready to kill anyone on his order.

As Surya contemplated everything, he realized how he took everything for granted.

But now, he will do everything in his power to go back. He doesn't have any grand ambition to rule the universe, he would be happy and content by just spending the rest of his life with Ragini, who he now missed a lot.

Sensing his thoughts, The White grimoire which now had a red tint sent a message to Surya which first made Surya frown and then he smiled.

"Is that so?"

He voiced and with that, he got up and started walking towards the church.

.

.

.

"Is Asta still not back?" Asked Yuno who was ready to head towards the ceremony in which their grimoire will choose them.

Many teenagers were present there since all of them would go together and hence most of them were getting impatient while waiting for Asta.

"Dammit! Why do we even have to wait for that brat? He doesn't even have any magic power! Let's go and leave him be. He will only make a fool of himself if he comes."

Said one of them.

Many saw the truth in his words which although sounded harsh and rude but had logic in it.

It was well known that Asta doesn't possess even an ounce of magic power and this is only going to depress the little guy when no grimoire chooses him.

Many were taking pity on Asta while some were just getting impatient but then suddenly one of them saw Asta walking towards them.

"Finally! Now let's go or we will miss the chance"

They didn't even wait for him to fully arrive and just started to walk towards the ceremony without giving Asta a second glance.

Yuno although waited for his friend but as he saw Asta coming towards him, he felt strange.

Not only him but Sister Lily, Father, and other children of the orphanage, all saw that Asta's walking style was a little too elegant.

No unnecessary hand movement, no unnecessary back movement.

He also didn't wear the overcoat and the headband, letting his hair fall gracefully.

Asta's body language looked a little too foreign for their comfort and he even ignored Yuno and everyone and just went past them towards the ceremony.

"What happened to Asta…." Said Sister Lily with a heavy heart as she thought that Asta might be falling into chronic depression.

"I just hope that a miracle happens and he gets a grimoire" Voiced Father with concern written all over his face.

Even the orphanage children who use to make fun of Asta were a little worried while Yuno furrowed his brows and just started following Asta.

.

.

.

.

The entire ground was lively as the shelves all around the library-type arena was filled with grimoires.

People had already started to get their grimoire and as Surya reached the grounds, one filthy Black Five-Leaf Clover Rushed towards him with blinding speed and instantly Surya caught it.

Looking that his best friend instantly got a grimoire, Yuno was about to congratulate him when suddenly a grimoire started to shine signifying and highlighting the four-leaf clover which was on the cover and directly descended towards Yuno.

This phenomenon instantly caused an uproar and Yuno was incredibly happy to see that he indeed had a chance to become a Magic Emperor with this kind of grimoire.

In all this uproar, Surya quietly slipped outside the ceremony ground with his Black Clover still in hands.

"Now let's see how it works"

Voiced Surya as he threw the Black Five leaf Clover in the air in front of him while walking and suddenly the White Five Leaf Clover emerged from his chest and swallowed the Black grimoire whole.

As soon as the White Grimore Swallowed his newly acquired Black Grimore, Time around Surya suddenly stopped for a second.

At this moment, His Grimore again sent some information in his mind after which everything turned to normal again.

"So That's how I become 'The Fallen'"...


	3. Beasts and Ridges

Surya quickly leaves for the jungle where he will wait till the entrance exam.

He had absolutely no interest in spending his time with any of the people from the church while he also needed to try a few things which were conveyed to him by his White Grimoire.

While approaching the forest which spanned across the entire mountain ridge near the Grimoire ceremony, Surya encounters a giant magical beast that looked like a lion with a snake for a tail.

The beast immediately lunged at Surya's approaching figure but before it could reach Surya, its eyes showed panic and the beast fell down in front of Surya while clutching at its head with its paws.

"Soul Magic. But this is not powerful at all. This is only a Level 1 magical beast, and according to my grimoire, the maximum level of a beast in this particular forest is Level 7."

Soon as Surya learned of his abilities, he saw that his soul suppression on the beast was starting to wear off but before it could do that, Surya immediately raised his hands and grabbed at the void, from which a heavy broad sword covered with dirt and scuff marks appeared.

As soon as the sword appeared, it fell on the beast's head, making it explode with the brain matter and blood flying in different directions.

Surya, who wasn't prepared for the weight of the sword to be this heavy just looked at the gory scene in front of him.

His eyes then traveled from the beast's corpse which was slowly and slowly deflating to his white t-shirt which now had some brain matter stuck on it.

Surya's eyes dilated a little and his stomach started to churn.

Granted he had committed murder in his own world, but such a disgusting scene was giving him nausea. Somehow, as he collected himself together, he saw that the corpse of the beast has suddenly rotted and before he could have another bout of nausea, he realized why that happened.

According to his grimoire, he now had Soul Magic, which makes his soul powerfull enough to pressurize other souls, directly bypassing the physical barriers they were protected with.

And his grimoire would forcefully suck every soul which was about to enter the wheel of samsara for another reincarnation.

The beast's soul which Surya just killed was violently and hungrily devoured by his grimoire, resulting in the immediate rotting of the beast's corpse.

"I have a feeling that if I control my soul magic enough, I can easily remove the soul of the weak creatures without such a commotion and rotting smell."

Although Surya got the gist of what his grimoire was all about, he still had some doubt.

Such as his grimoire had told him that it could eat his Black Five Leaf Clover grimoire to become stronger, but did that also mean that it can eat other grimoires as well?

If that was the case then he should go back to the grimoire library at night and eat all the grimoires present there.

As his thoughts reached this maddening point, his grimoire immediately sent him a message which made Surya chuckle.

"So you can't do that just now huh? You can only devour the grimoires which have activated themselves after bonding with someone."

Well, even that was pretty scary considering the type of guy Surya was. But he had another question for his grimoire which he now decided to ask.

"Can I go back to my previous world? And How did I even end up here? Was It really the doing of that skeleton monster or were you responsible for it?"

Listening to Surya's question, the grimoire was first silent, but when sensing Surya's malicious intent, it immediately started to say something in Surya's mind.

**Ascend...The..Falle….**

"So you're saying there is a chance for me to go back, right? I just have to ascend and become The Fallen to get all my answers."

With this confirmation and the mention of going back to his world, a past memory started to play in Surya's mind.

It was a month after the announcement of his wedding with Ragini.

Surya this month learned a lot about Ragini and obviously knew that it was her birthday tomorrow. He planned to surprise her by wishing her at midnight, not on phone but in person, and hence, he was standing outside her mansion and 11:30 pm.

The guards around the Mansion immediately saw Surya approaching towards the gate and as soon as they recognized that he was Surya, they immediately bowed their heads in unison while the Head guard asked

"Hukum*, You? Such Late? Let me immediately inform Maalik**"

Surya raised his hand to make him stop and slowly approached the outer gate which was now opened for him.

"Don't inform anyone. I am here to surprise Ragini for her Birthday. No one shall interrupt me. Is That clear?"

All the guards finally understood the reason behind Surya's visit and once again bowed in understanding.

However, Surya, Now was in an awkward situation. How should he approach her room? Should he climb to her balcony which was actually very dangerous or should he just go inside the house through the main door and then go to her room?.

"I don't believe that I am doing something this stupid."

Surya finally decided to climb the wall.

He knew that Ragini watched a lot of Kdramas and other bullshit and she must have at least dreamt of this once, that her so-called Prince Charming would climb her wall to come to meet her at night.

But as Surya was about to do the most stupid thing in his life, he suddenly remembered that there should be portable wooden construction ladders in her mansion which were used to install the lighting for their Engagement Ceremony.

Thinking till here, Surya went back to the guards and asked them about the ladder.

At first, they were scared out of their wits that their Hukum* wanted to climb the wall.

What if he falls? What if he injures himself? If even a scratch is received by Hukum*, then their Maalik** would surely make their lives hell.

So now, after a lot of planning, Every guard in the Mansion was now standing under the balcony of their Princess where their Hukum* was climbing with the wooden ladder.

Everyone was ready to catch Hukum anytime he falls while some were supporting the ladder with all their might.

"Finally.."

Breathed Surya as he climbed over the balcony of Ragini's room and signaled all the guards to clear out with the ladder and return to their duty.

Now, Surya tried to look past the balcony window but the curtains didn't let him see anything, and hence he simply decide to sneak through the balcony door which was surprisingly open.

As soon as Surya opened the door…

Suddenly Surya was pulled out of his road down memory lane by the roars of Five different monsters.

He looked around and saw that the stench from the rotten corpse in front of him has attracted Five different beasts which were now menacingly looking towards Surya and eyeing the Demon-Slayer Blade in his hand which was still placed on the squished head of the lion type beast.

"Did I really just blanked out in such a dangerous situation?"

Cursed Surya who realized how stupid he had become with how much he was missing his fiancee.

He started to will his soul and exuded a horrible pressure around him.

The beasts who were just looking at him as a dead man started to show fear as they could feel that the person in front of them could barely but still suppress their souls.

Surya didn't let this moment go to waste and immediately swung his broadsword at the five in a circular motion, trying to take advantage of their uncertainty, but, alas, the beasts were angered and most importantly, they were faster. By the time it took for his heavy broadsword to reach them, they all scattered while one of them lunged at Surya, sinking its teeth in Surya's shoulder.

An Acute pain started to blind Surya as his grimoire immediately warned him about the poison which was being inserted in his bloodstream.

The grimoire's voice helped Surya a little as he summoned the Demon-Destroyer Sword and let it fall directly on the beast's head, which was biting at Surya's shoulders.

The grimoire immediately sucked the beast's soul who instantly died from the sword falling on is skull and started to counter the poison in his body as he gritted his teeth and looked at the other four beasts which were now surrounding him.

"You don't even have the qualification to breathe the same air as me and you dare attack me when I am thinking about my precious? Leave your souls behind. You all have lost the right to even reincarnate." Said Surya as his anger started to boil.

In the fit of rage, his soul pressure surged and temporarily paused any movements of the beast in which Surya elegantly moved while lifting the broadsword with his both hands and claimed the lives of two more beasts.

Now Two more souls were absorbed by the grimoire which was fighting the poison in Surya's veins to keep him sane while he looked at the last two beasts with a menacing glint in his eyes.

Surya suddenly saw something, and immediately acting on it, he rushed a little back towards the Demon-Destroyer sword, while throwing the Demon-Slayer sword towards the base of a giant boulder, situated at the base of the mountain ridge.

The boulder shifted a little from the impact of the heavy sword and became unstable, due to which it started rolling towards Surya and the remaining two beasts which were by now bitting at the Demon-Destroyer Sword in Surya's hands.

As Boulder slowly and slowly approached their position, the beasts also felt its arrival and tried to immediately back off but then Surya again used the last of his exhausted soul force to overpower them and stop their movements while the boulder reached its destination and flattened them without any problem.

Surya was now lying against a tree where he ran just before the boulder arrived and with heavy eyes, reflected on how stupid he was to just stand there while going down memory lane, becoming extremely vulnerable.

With last of his energy, he again got up and dragged his body towards a little clearing surrounded by rocks.

Verifying that it was indeed safe, he laid down against a rock and closed his eyes while both his swords disappeared from the fighting spot and appeared inside his grimoire.

.

.

.

.

Howls of different animals woke Surya up.

It was night time and he finally felt a little better after the confrontation with the beasts in the afternoon.

He reflected upon his actions and decisions again after which he finally noticed that he was stinking.

His appearance was really repulsive with brain meat, bone matter, flesh and blood sticking to his hair, shirt, hands, and legs.

Surya also tried to look inside of his soul realm but finding it extremely difficult to do so, he just asked the grimoire.

After the Grimoire told him something, he understood that the poison from earlier and the wound on his shoulder along with the pain, everything was taken cared of by the grimoire with the help of the souls of the beasts.

He was also informed that he is not strong enough to check his soul realm or even contact with the grimoire.

The grimoire was telling him all the important stuff about what's to come and what he can do, after which the voice of his grimoire too, fell in a slumber and didn't respond to any of his questions.

"So you will again be able to speak with me after I become stronger? But how strong? What is the Quantification for it?"

Not getting any reply, Surya sighed and just got up. He needs to find a river and wash everything off. Even he was disgusted by the way he looked right now.


	4. The Dungeon

Surya was sitting under a waterfall naked while his clothes were drying at the shore.

This waterfall was surprisingly hidden in the forest perfectly and had no beasts around.

Sitting under the pouring water, Surya was trying to calm down his thoughts and as he did so, he used his soul pressure towards his own mind.

He was experimenting with his Soul magic and when he saw the beast trying to clutch their heads while under his soul pressure, he thought that maybe he can use some kind of Mind arts or Mind attacks with it.

And since then, he was trying to see what his Soul pressure actually does.

'My mind has become a lot clearer. It's like my mind is being tampered by my soul. I can remember a lot of things I thought I had forgotten.

How very interesting.'

Surya also found that not only his thinking power, memory, and perception has increased but he can also keep calm in the face of danger.

'I should keep doing this. Even if I don't get other benefits, a calm mind in the face of an apocalypse is already an ability.'

'Let's try something'

Surya was constantly missing his previous world and so he decided to try using his Soul pressure to suppress those thoughts and hence, he started to use his Soul pressure on his mind again but this time he went all out.

Many memories started to shuffle through his mind when suddenly one of them came into focus

Surya has just climbed the wooden ladder to Ragini's balcony and entered the room.

As he did though, he saw that Ragini was painting something. But what made Surya surprised was the fact that Ragini was painting him.

He was a little overwhelmed while watching her paint his face with love in her eyes. He felt something in his heart that he ignored for the time being and just prepared to surprise her as it was already 11:59 pm.

He slowly and without any sound moved towards Ragini who was in her own world while paining his face and as soon as the clock ticked 12:00, he took out a pearl necklace from his suit's inside pocket and placed it on her neck while whispering "Happy Birthday Ragini" in her ear.

Ragini suddenly felt something on her neck while the voice she craves the most to listen just whispered Happy birthday to her.

Surya's breath on her neck made her entire being shiver and she didn't know what just happened.

"Surya….This….You...he…."

With trembling hands, she reached for her neck and touched the pearl necklace which was now adorned there beautifully and as she confirmed that it was really there, she immediately got up and twirled around, only to come face to face with her fiancee.

Surya had a little smile on his face while Ragini had tears. She didn't know what to do. It was the first time someone did such a thing for her and coming it from the person she sees her future with made her breathless.

With trembling hands, she immediately hugged Surya who started to pat and draw soothing circles on her back to calm her down.

"I Love you Surya…"

I Love you….That was the first time she had said that but Surya didn't say it back. No, did he love her? He was trying to fall in love with her as their future was decided but could he fall in love with her? In this internal confrontation, he just whispered

"I know" in her ears.

"I should have confessed...at that time, I should have told her the three words she was dying to hear…" thought Surya as he opened his eyes which were now a little red.

'This can't go on. Everytime I think of her, My hate for this world keeps on growing.'

After calming down a little, Surya decided. Now that his mind was totally calm after the baptism with his soul magic, he decided what he should do.

He immediately got up from the boulder which was placed just under the waterfall and jumped towards the other side of the lake where his clothes were drying.

Surya used some stones and wood to light a fire, which was easier said than done as it took him around forty-five minutes to do it. He created a small bonfire and placed his clothes close to it so that they can dry faster.

It was around 4:00 am in the morning and Surya just used his soul pressure to make two rabbits faint.

He quickly picked up the rabbits and came back to his bonfire. Using a sharp stone, he tried to skin them, but well he failed.

Being from the Royal Family, Surya never entered the kitchen, his every craving was fulfilled instantly by his servents but now, he had to fend for himself.

Surya, very horribly skinned and removed the fur of rabbits after which he started to cook them. Not knowing how much he had to wait, he cooked them till the animal fat was starting to drip from the poor creatures.

'Lets see how it is.'

As soon as Surya took the bite, an intense urge to throw up overtook his mind.

If this kind of food was served to him in his previous world, he would have killed the chef but now, he knew that he needed to eat and since he had no other choice he gritted his teeth and just swallowed the rabbit meat.

He was a little worried about getting food poisoning but he brushed it off because he knew that his antibodies were very strong along with his metabolism and he even had some resistance to poisons after his grimoire used the beast's soul to pacify the beast's poison.

After eating or rather swallowing the food, Surya dressed up in his clothes which had dried by now and started to move towards a dungeon.

'Although the dungeon is a bit dangerous, but I should get the Demon-Dweller Sword first anyway. According to the grimoire earlier, after getting that sword, something will change.'

Surya started to go towards the dungeon from his memory of manga and grimoire's tug. His grimoire was like a sensor and he would immediately know if he was on the wrong track or the right.

All the way Surya was very vigilant and cautious of any beast the came in his sight. The entire mountain ridge was infested with beasts. Surya even had to fight some of the level one beasts but this time, he was extremely calm and disposed of them quickly.

On his way, he killed around Six Level 1 beasts and even a Level 2 beast. It was his good luck that he found a Level 2 snake just hanging from a distant tree and after calculating the distance, the weight and the momentum that he could generate, he threw his Demon-Destroyer sword at its head.

The poor Level 2 snake was sleeping and before it could know anything, his head was smashed and his soul was captured by Surya.

It took Surya around 2 days to reach the dungeon and using the memory of the manga he directly went towards the dungeon treasury while avoiding all the traps.

Since Surya came here way before the time he was intended to, he didn't have to fight anyone and as soon as he reached the treasury, the Demon-Dweller sword came flying towards him.

Surya, instead of catching the sword, summoned his grimoire in which the Demon-Dweller sword vanished.

Not only the demon dweller sword, but all the gold, chests, and the scroll of the wind spirit Sylph which was supposed to go to Yuno was sucked by his grimoire and then it started to glow with all sorts of light.

As soon as the treasury became empty, the dungeon started to collapse but suddenly everything stopped. Looking at the scene, Surya remembered the last time the time had stopped after he got his grimoire and now, it had happened again, but this time, it seemed like his grimoire was getting an upgrade.

The White Five leaf clover was blinking with red and golden light and soon, the Five-Leaf clover at the cover became a Four Leaf clover.

Many kinds of information started to storm Surya's mind and it seemed like even Surya was becoming more powerful.

Surya's height started to grow, his muscles started to flex and most importantly, his soul power started to expand. His features became sharp, his ears became a little pointy, even his hair became a little long with a tint of silver and after he had grown over 10 cm, he opened his eyes which were eerily green.

By now the grimoire had also started calm down and slowly and slowly it started to open up.

'Incredible….Not only has this Grimoire Combined all the three Demon-Slayer, Demon-Dweller and Demon-Destroyer swords, it has also added their respective abilities without any loss.'

As Surya thought this, A black katana came out of his grimoire.

The entire Katana was just this...Black. It had no crossguard and even the hilt was nothing fancy but just by looking at it, one would feel like that they were staring at the abyss.

This anti-magic sword was extremely sharp and infinitely durable, along with the properties of magic nullification, magic absorption and the power to branch out black tendrils which can absorb enchantments and magic alike.

Taking the sword in his own hands, Surya felt amazing. He truly felt like he can achieve anything with this sword.

"I Shall call you Eminence" Said Surya with pride in his eyes and as instructed by the grimoire after its upgrade, he slid his thumb over the edge of the blade, completing some sort of blood contract, similar to the one he did with his grimoire earlier and again, with absolute dignity, he declared

"I, Surya RajPurohit, of the Noble blood, accept you as my Spiritual weapon"

An inexplicable feeling arose in Surya's heart as he declared this. He felt the bond of his sword with him and when he tried to reach out, he found that the sword was also in a deep slumber

As the grimoire upgraded, it told Surya that when it becomes a three-leaf clover, Surya can talk to it but even the grimoire didn't know when the sword, which he named 'Eminence' would be able to talk with him.

'So not only do I have a grimoire and a weapon which are soul bonded with me, but I have also absorbed Sylph and her magic.'

Surya could feel the wind magic in his blood as he absorbed the wind spirit, and he could also feel a tattoo of wings being etched on his back.

Absorbing the spirit brought many advantages to Surya as he could feel that in the future when he had enough magic power, he could bring those wings to life and since the spirits are essentially fairies, Surya also gained a certain level of charisma and soul force.

'My Soul force has increased, I have gained Wind magic from a pure elemental spirit, I have gained a Spiritual sword which can upgrade with me and My grimoire has somehow emptied this dungeon treasury.'

Surya then tried to access the Gold, treasures and the spell scrolls which were engulfed by his grimoire but no matter how much he tried, he could not get it to work.

'Will think about this later. Now let's just get out of here and practice. I also have to find some new clothes as these clothes have become tight and are for peasants anyway. The entrance exam is near.' thought Surya as he finally started to walk out of the dungeon and soon as he stepped out, the time which was stopped till now suddenly resumed and with it came the destruction of the dungeon.


	5. Arriving at the Capital

Surya then started to walk towards the Captial of the Clover kingdom where the examination was supposed to happen when suddenly three people surrounded him.

"Bastard! We were eying this dungeon for so long and you...you just went in there and collapsed it!"

Shouted a lady who was about his age.

"Che...You fucking shit, Since the dungeon collapsed, it must mean that you found the treasury. Now hand over everything you have and we might just let you live." Said a bulky guy from the trio.

While all this was happening, Surya had an incredulous look on his face. He couldn't even believe that there was such an idiot group of people in the world.

Like couldn't they see that Surya had nothing on his person? Even his clothes were garbage, and granted that he had his grimoire in his soul realm and he did emptied the dungeon treasury, but even he didn't know how to get that treasure from his grimoire.

For these people, he should be a beggar but they were actually asking him for treasures?

Also, shouldn't they have just killed and looted him instead of announcing their arrival, on the pretext of the fact that they thought that he had something?

"A gang of halfwits…" Commented Surya with mirth while thinking all this.

Listening to his insult, the trio got even more enraged and with red faces, started to summon their respective grimoires but, alas, Surya won't give them that chance.

He immediately lifted his hands and a sudden gust of wind immediately lifted all three of them, and before they could even allow their reflex to know what the hell happened, Surya summoned Eminence with just a thought and twirled around gracefully, immediately beheading all three of them.

Since Surya had absorbed the Wind Elemental Spirit, Sylph, controlling wind had become second nature to him, and although the earlier stunt of lifting three people together took some toll on his magic power, he could still afford to do so since there was no one else present.

"I never thought that I would ever do this but well…" trailed Surya without any emotion on his face as he started to loot the headless bodies of the trio.

As he was looting, he noticed that his own grimoire suddenly sent an energy out, which immediately sucked the grimoires from their bodies and it seemed to have copied all of their magic in his own grimoire.

After looting everything from their person, Surya threw their corpses towards the areas he knew was infested by some Level 1 beasts and he immediately opened his grimoire to check if he could do the magic which was just absorbed from their grimoires to his.

"Here it is." he murmured as he saw three pages which were now filled with some spells.

His grimoire actually combined all of the spells and enchantment from theirs into some powerfull spells and only devoted one page for each grimoire absorbed.

Surya tried to use the spell from those three pages when suddenly the spell blew upon his face and he staggered a bit.

'Dammit. I couldn't even control the magic. I can do the wind magic because of the elemental synergy but I still have to start practising Magic control and spell casting from scratch.'

Surya was a little disheartened by the fact that he couldn't do any magic other than wind and soul but when he thought about it, he realized that even those were a little overpowered.

'No matter what, I shall quickly learn all these spells' Voiced Surya while looking at the Spells and enchantments written on the three pages, which were water, fire, and healing magic respectively.

Without wasting any more time, Surya quickly started to go towards the nearby village which was just a little distance away from the capital.

Reaching there, he immediately headed for the tailor' shop which was relatively easy to find in such a small village.

Along the way, however, Surya did attract a little attention because although his face and eyes looked sharp, he was covered in dirt and a heavy coin bag was hanging along his waist while his clothes looked like rags by now.

The coin bag was from the people he killed and looted a while ago but he didn't take their clothes as even the thought of wearing someone else's clothes disgusted him.

Out of all the five-six people that saw him, everyone had their own prejudice about Surya either being a grave robber, a thief or even a noble which was thrown out of his family.

Ignoring all of this, Surya just went inside the tailor's shop after which a relatively harsh tone greeted him.

"What do you need, boy?"

The voice belonged to a middle-aged man sitting behind the counter.

Surya already knew that the tailor didn't put him in his eyes and hence, without beating around the bushes, he said.

"I want you to design some clothes for my person. They shall be made with the most exquisite silk you have while having at least one enchantment of self-cleaning."

After listening to Surya's demand, the tailor was just about to reprimand him when his eyes suddenly fell on the coin purse on Surya's waist.

"What is this? So you are a thief, huh? How can you look like that, wear rags for clothes and yet have such fine purse and that too this heavy? Tell me the truth boy. The kingdom is not far from here and trust me, you don't want to end up in the clutches of the magic knights."

Listening to the tailor's words, Surya again began to contemplate life. Were people always this moronic or did they do some sort of course for it?

Sighing to himself that he might not understand their reasoning behind this sort of blatant greed laced with threat, he shook his head and used his soul pressure on the tailor.

'You might make a good test subject for my mind arts.'

.

.

.

Half a day later, Surya exited the tailor shop from the back door looking completely different from how he entered.

He had made the tailor design an aristocratic 'Sherwani' from his cloth magic which not only had the self-cleaning charm, but also had a low-level defence enchantment.

The Sherwani he was wearing consisted of a black waistcoat which reached his knees and white 'dhoti' which in laymen terms was just a white pant. His shoes which resembled 'Mojdi' were also complimenting his presence as some sort of noble while the long hair flowing on his sharp face just made him look all the more unapproachable.

Inside the tailor shop however, the poor tailor was laying on his desk with his eyes on the back of his head.

Surya experimented a lot with his mind attacks which he thought was actually pretty good as he now knew a couple of tricks to make people talk and do something to their head.

Looking around himself, and making sure that no one saw him, Surya started to walk towards the capital city of the clover kingdom.

.

.

.

Surya again started to attract some attention as soon he stepped inside the capital. His clothes were just a little unusual for the people and his face was also charming but that was not anything new for the local populous, taking into account that many noble families use to live in the capital.

Among the people who were looking at him with interest while he was strolling towards one vendor to another just checking everything out, there was one particular old man with hunched back.

The old man felt some strange aura surrounding Surya and he couldn't help but stare at his back.

'Such extraordinary aura with a trace of chronokinesis! This years examination will be so very exciting' thought the old man as he simply vanished behind the ongoing crowd after taking a good look at Surya's face.

Back in the market of the outer parameters of the capital, Surya also noticed the old man staring at him and couldn't help but smile as he remembered who that old man in disguise was.

He was none other than the Magic Emperor Julius Novachrono himself.

Thinking that he actually had the attention of the Magic Emperor, a crazy plan formed inside of his head.

.

.

.

Noelle Silva was running with hints of tears in her crystal eyes. Today, yet again, Nozel blamed her for her mother's demise and while doing so, he also went ahead and told her that the reason she can't control her magic is because their mother must have cursed her in her last breath for dying so early just because she had to birth Noelle.

Although she was made aware of this fact indirectly and sometimes directly all the time, but this time it was just too much for a Fourteen-year-old.

Her mental fortitude was crumbling and with that, she lost control of her magic and suddenly she bumped into a certain someone after which her magic went berserk and she fainted from exhaustion.

.

Some people in the shadows, from undercover Magic knights to Royal guards sensed the use of destructive magic in public and as soon as they saw that it was coming from the princess of the Silva House, who was going to bump into someone who looked equally important, they rushed with bated breath.

But before they could even reach them, the person who she bumped into very elegantly caught her as she fainted in his arms, but doing so, her water magic hit his chest and he flew back while still holding her.

Surya, who was thinking about his plan, suddenly felt a little danger when out of nowhere, Noelle Silva bumped into his chest and fainted.

'Well, Isn't this troublesome' was his only thought as he was swept up off his feet and started to fly back from a very painful water magic which hit him point black on his chest.


	6. Guilt

Before Ross could collide with anyone or fall directly to the ground, three pairs of arms suddenly came from the sides and tried to cushion his landing.

These people were obviously the hidden forces of the Clover kingdom and were responsible for maintaining the order in the capital.

"Are you alright, young man?" Asked one of the people who was an obese female wearing the royal knight uniform.

The other two people who also supported Surya tried to make him sit down very slowly at the side of the still lively and bustling market.

Surya, who was now drenched in Noelle's water magic was out of words.

It all happened so fast that he couldn't summon Eminence to cancel Noelle's magic, and even if he did, he could not use it in front of her as her forward momentum would have caused her to get impaled by his sword.

Surya was a proud man with a god complex, but he was not stupid. He knew very well that if he had hurt Noelle before even becoming a magic knight and getting the protection of a house, the House of Silva would hold him accountable. It was one thing that they themselves made her life miserable, but if someone else did the same thing to Noelle, then it would be like challenging their dignity.

And, well, Surya had a pretty good impression of one Solid Silva who was extremely powerful and incomparably sadistic.

"Is she fine?" was his reply to the woman who just asked him about his own well being.

"Ohh, How sweet of you to say that. You are so cute. Here, let big sister help you dry your clothes." Said the lady with a twinkle in her eyes as she summoned her grimoire almost instantly and the next second, Surya's clothes were dry.

"My Name is Puli Angel, a Magic knight of Blue Rose and a member of Royal knights"

Said the now identified Puli with a very warm gaze.

"Uh, I..am Surya RajPurohit. I am here for the entrance examination happening day after tomorrow." replied Surya after standing up and taking Puli's hand in his own after which he kissed her knuckles.

Although Surya had a major superiority complex and absolutely hated this world for tearing him away from his family and most importantly Ragini with whom he now realised he was in love with, but he was not stupid. Even in his previous world, he showed respect to people even if it was just for show whereas he also genuinely respected strength.

"Ara ara...Such manners! Hey Fragil, come meet him. Such a fine young man" Said Puli while motioning for the other royal knight that helped Surya with a smile.

"Greetings, I am Surya RajPurohit, it's nice to make your acquaintance, my fair lady" Surya again bowed a little while taking Fragil's slightly raised hand in his own and kissing her knuckles and greeted the young girl.

"Hi, My name is Fragil Tormenta of the Azure Deer and a member of the Royal knights." said Fragil with a very soft tone as she looked at Surya with a slight blush.

"Oh! That Ruben escaped again!" Puli commented as she wasn't able to find the third person from their team.

They were actually trying to look for the Magic Emperor Julius as he disappeared again and in their search, they saw the scene with Surya and immediately rushed to help.

The underground security forces of the capital, seeing the things were in control didn't approach further.

In all this chatter, however, they all forgot about the fainted Noelle who Surya made lie against the wall of a house.

Puli now finally addressed that problem and picked up Noelle with her wind magic while saying

"Come Surya, let's go to the infirmary. I can see it in your posture that your chest is paining, and rightly so because the attack you just took was from a very close range."

Surya just nodded his head in acceptance and started to follow them.

Fragil was walking with Surya while throwing a sideways glance at his side every so often while Surya knew that she was curious about him and got a little infatuated at the same time.

.

.

.

Within minutes, they arrived at the Infirmary which was a pretty big building at the central market of the capital.

People made way for them as Puli and Fragil were wearing the Royal knights uniform and without any problem, they arrived at a healer in the infirmary.

.

.

"Hmm, Your ligament around the chest is a little torn, although I must say that your physical fitness is very good, but this level of physical fitness means nothing in front of magical attacks. Next time be careful.

Now rest here for a while and when the pain completely subsides, you can leave."

Said the healer while she applied an ointment on Surya's chest.

Puli and Fragil left them soon after contacting the healer since they had other pressing matters and because Surya had a lot of money on him, he obviously asked for a private room instead of a general ward.

So now, Surya and Noelle both were in the same room, while she was sleeping on her bed, Surya was sitting on his bed, supporting his back against the wall.

"no...no...I...didn't kill...mother…"

Surya immediately turned his head towards Noelle who was talking in her sleep.

As soon as he heard her, he immediately guessed what must have transpired. Suddenly, she became more distressed and Surya sensed her magic starting to go out of control again and he quickly flew to her bed while summoning Eminence which he gently touched on her head.

This immediately showed the result as all her powers got instantly nullified while some was absorbed in the sword with Surya's mental command.

One of the upgrades that his sword had was that he can store the spells of other people and release them at his will at any time, unlike the mangas where one of the swords must release all the absorbed attack before absorbing another. Surya can store them separately in his sword and release them at his convenience and the major advantage of this was that he could combine the stored magic in the sword before expelling it out

And sure enough, as soon as Noelle's magic became calm, her eyes flew open and she got up.

Surya immediately made Eminence disappear in his Soul space as Noelle's sudden movement almost beheaded her.

"You know, In the past few days, I have encountered many half-wits who had suicidal ways of approaching strangers but you, you take away the cake on this one."

Said Surya with calm eyes as he stared at Noelle who was starting to panic seeing an unknown man inside her room but before she could voice out anything, she noticed the room and realised something.

She remembered that she was running out of the capital to kill some beasts to vent her anger, the anger she felt towards herself for taking her mother's life and in that state, her powers went out of control and she slammed into a a person who caught her very gently.

The last thing she remembered before falling into his arms was the black silk waistcoat and now looking at the person in that same waistcoat again, she bowed her head in apology.

In Manga, Noelle was indeed hostile towards Asta in the beginning but that was because that Asta was completely unrefined and extremely loud with trashy dressing sense.

But the Asta she saw now was calm and composed. Whose every action was taken with a habitual elegance and without any extra movement.

This Asta was not wearing some trashy beggar clothes but he was wearing a very sophisticated, yet simple outfit which suited him quite well.

Noelle found herself staring at Surya and with red cheeks, she again apologised

"Uh, I am sorry for hurting you, Good Sir. I was…..uh-"

"You were depressed, blaming yourself for your mother's demise and running away, trying to hide from getting completely crumbled by your sibling's loathing."

Finished Surya.

Noelle was first shocked as Surya completed her sentence but then she felt angry.

How dare he voice out her deepest secrets with such a straight face! How did he even know this! Even she was in denial of the fact that her mother died while giving birth to her but for the sake of keeping herself together and keeping herself sane, she repeatedly denied this fact for she knew, that once she accepts this, this guilt will destroy her.

"How dare you…..Speaking something you have no idea about and that too so casually. Whoeve-"

"No idea about? Miss, sorry to inform you but I think most people in the noble circle of the capital have more than just a simple idea about this. You think that running away and denying the fact is going to fix everything? Just how long can you run away from the guilt? Guilt is a very dangerous thing, Mylady. It can drown relationships, it can destroy lives. What you need to do is forgive yourself. Come to terms with your mother's demise. And most importantly, become indifferent towards the taunts of others.

I know that you might not be able to understand what I am saying, but in future, when you are calm and have some clarity to think carefully, you should think about what I said and use your mind to make some decisions about your otherwise miserable life."

Surya said all this to Noelle who was again stunned by his sudden interruption and incredibly mature words. Her mind suddenly started to calm down and as a princess of a very powerful family, she could feel that it was Surya who was doing something to calm her down.

Noelle reminded Surya a little of Ragini as both the girls were living with a family who never cared about their happiness but he quickly squashed that thought.

.

.

Outside the window of their room which opened in a secluded street, Julius listened to Surya's words with a smile and revealed a little astonishment after witnessing Surya use the powers of Soul to calm Noelle.

With a sigh, he started to leave from there while muttering

"Now I just can't wait for the entrance exams."

.

.

.

Surya also left the infirmary after giving Noelle a lecture but that lecture made him doubt himself. Didn't he had guilt? He obviously had! His only guilt was how he had disappointed Ragini with his actions again and again. Although he did everything he could to make her happy when they were together, his dense self failed to see how she was craving for his attention. His dense self failed to realise his love for that pure soul and when he did realize he was trapped in this…...whatever this was!

He quickly used his soul powers to calm his mind as started to walk towards a building which had "Reuk's INN" written over the Gates.


	7. Let's start with you

Arriving at the Inn, Surya instantly frowned. The ground floor of the Inn was a tavern with a very heavy scent of alcohol.

He could also see all sorts of people sitting there and enjoying their food and drinks but for the most part, it was occupied with brutes who were talking very loud and spoiling the floor and table with a bit of food every time they took a bite.

'I Can't' was his immediate thought before he turned around and instantly left.

'I Just need to sleep for two days anyway, might as well go back to the hospital and stay there'

Following his footsteps back, Surya reached the infirmary. Going to his room, however, he didn't find Noelle there but his sharp eye did catch a blue glitter beside her bed.

Walking up to her bed, he found a small blue hairpin in the shape of 'T', which was the insignia of the House of Silva. He picked up the hairpin and just stored it in his coat's inner pocket and simply sat on his bed as he closed his eyes and relaxed.

This was the first time Surya could actually let his guard down and with peace in his mind, review all that had happened till now in his mind.

'So much has changed…'

Suddenly, as if sensing some changes in him, Eminence vibrated in his soul realm and started sending some thoughts to Surya for the first time.

**blood…..frrghr….blood…**

Listening to their soul weapon asking for blood, most people would be terrified but Surya, on the other hand, was indifferent.

Neither he was elated by the fact that even his soul weapon wanted what he wanted to do and neither was he angry or disturbed by the fact that his soul weapon was making him do something this morally ambiguous.

He slowly and slowly started to feel the hunger of Eminence and soon found that the quickest way for upgrading the sword would be to keep reaping lots and lots of lives.

'Right now I don't have any way to kill people in the capital. Too many unknown variables to consider…..wait..there might just be a way.'

There was no way that Surya could kill anyone inside the capital in front of all the magic knights roaming here and there and he didn't have any battle power to kill a magic knight anyway. He doubted that the blood of any normal civilian would be equal in quality to a magic knight and he couldn't even use one spell from his grimoire.

He had a sword but he didn't know any sword art. He had wind magic but he couldn't form any kind of wind blade to cut a person due to the fact that he had no magic control. All he had was his Soul magic but apart from using it to pressure someone else's soul and doing a couple of mind arts, he knew nothing about the actual use of his soul magic.

So thinking all this, he just started meditating on his bed while trying to sense and control magic in his soul.

.

.

.

Outside of his room, Noelle Silva was standing. She had sensed Surya's magic which was a little unstable while he was meditating and she was contemplating if she should go inside and face him.

She had gone back to her Mansion but as soon as she reached there, she realized that her hairpin was not on her. She immediately rushed back to the infirmary as that hairpin was of her mother but now standing in front of the door to his room where she most likely lost it, she wasn't confident.

Her mind was just too much in chaos due to self-doubt and misplaced anger and her thoughts were filled with Surya's words.

Somewhere deep in her heart, she knew that what Surya said had some weight but she couldn't help but squash that thought when Solid's taunt came to her mind.

.

.

As soon as Surya started to meditate and control his magic, his magic started to clash with Eminence which was Anti-Magic and started to absorb his magic.

His magic core then started to lash out due to the unstable drainage and this caused Surya to immediately stop the meditation and fall off the bed with a loud 'thud'.

Listening to the loud noise, Noelle instantly rushed inside and seeing Surya's ghastly pale face which was covered with cold sweat, she immediately started to wipe it with her handkerchief while shouting for the healer.

"Revi! Surya has fainted! Please Somebody help."

Immediately, Revi the healer rushed inside the room and checked the barely conscious Surya.

"hmm? His Magic core is almost empty. Did he fight here with someone? But simple exhaustion of magic core won't make anyone like this.

Let him rest for a bit, I'll run some test."

Revi picked up Surya from the ground and made him lie on the bed while she summoned her grimoire and started to cast some spells on him.

While all this was happening, Surya was looking at Revi and Noelle with his half-opened eyes and contemplating something.

He now knew that he can't practice any magic due to Eminence, at least until it doesn't awaken.

He had to use his soul pressure on his mind again to make him lose the meditative state and stop his study which almost overwhelmed him and made him fall.

.

.

'Weird, He doesn't seem to have any other ailment. Well anyway, he should be fine after he rests here a bit.

Noelle felt relief wash over her when she heard that Surya was fine which actually shocked her as she was never a compassionate girl. She wouldn't care about anyone's life and death. She was almost apathetic and didn't place anyone in her eyes, but now, she was relieved to hear that he was fine.

Stopping herself from thinking anything else, she just looked around for her hairpin and when she couldn't find it anywhere in the room, she started to go back, glancing at Surya's sleeping posture one last time before going out.

As soon as Noelle left, Surya completely opened his eyes and started to think

'How can I use her? She has wealth and power but that can go away in the entrance exam if she is unable to perform well like in the manga and ends up in Black Bull. I have clearly made a place for myself in her head just like Fragil. I should make a place for myself in her heart as well.'

If anyone were to have heard Surya's thoughts just now, his fate would have been worse than death and he knew it.

.

.

.

At night, Surya got up from his bed and equipped Eminence with which he absorbed any residual magic from his person.

He slowly and slowly started to creep out of his room while looking around for any healer with night duty.

Because it was a private quarter, A short healer apprentice was always on the round in case anyone needed him.

'Lets start with you, little one.'

As soon as the healer came near Surya's room, he was suddenly swept up off his feet with a strong gust of wind and before he could know what had transpired, his head flew away from his body, rolling away in the dark of the hallway.

Suddenly, all the blood from his body started to disappear while his soul was snatched away from his body, much like the spells from his grimoire.

This new development left Surya thinking as never before Eminence had taken blood from his victims be it beast or the magic knights he killed in the forest then why now?

Putting the matter aside for the moment, Surya started to slowly and slowly creep towards the other rooms and started to reap the lives of either sedated or asleep patients.

Usually, people keep their grimoire with them but because many were sick here, their grimoires were kept away in the drawer near their bed which none could reach in time in Surya's surprise attacks.

After killing about half of the patients be it man, woman, or a child, Surya felt that Eminence was ready for an upgrade while his grimoire was close to an upgrade too.

He had plucked about a total of Twelve souls from his victims while also taking their spells in his grimoire.

After completing such a massacre with a straight and calculative gaze, Surya very cleverly started to plant some evidence near some of the dead bodies, after which he went towards a room and opened the door to find a bulky magic knight asleep who had a very large broadsword by his bedside.

Summoning his Soul power, he smiled a little while thinking about the practice he did with the tailor on mind arts.

'You will first resist but eventually, confess to all the allegations put on you tomorrow morning.'

And with a sudden jerk, the bulky man's head tensed up and his eyes flew open.

"Who...arghhh…..who are…-"

Before he could even complete his surprised yelling and a knight's reflex to pick his sword, Surya put both his palms on his head and attacked his mind with all the soul force he had.

.

.

Surya came out of his room after a while and simply walked towards his own and closed his eyes after reaching his bed.

'Eminence, you can upgrade now.'

.

.

.

Next day, Revi came to Surya's room to wake him up and check on his condition but there was something off about her.

"How are you feeling, Surya?"

"A lot better. Thanks for asking"

"Oh, no need for thanks, it's my work. By the way, how did you suddenly collapse yesterday?" she asked with a bit of uneasyness in her eyes.

Surya could tell that she had cried a little and was surprised by the way she was conversing with him so normally.

He had expected the entire capital to blow up in the morning. Instead of Revi, he expected a lot of magic knights coming to him to take his statement but no, it felt like everything was normal.

'Julius must've wanted to deal with this matter silently. Since tomorrow is the entrance exam, suddenly announcing a mass murder in the heart of the country would deal a big blow to their reputation as well as cause some civil unrest.'

Thinking a little, Surya said

"I don't know Ma'am, I was just sitting on my bed when suddenly a very sharp pain arose in my head and my eyes started to cloud."

"Hmm, Alright. Rest here for today and immediately call for me when you feel anything like that again, alright?"

"Sure!"

After Revi exited, Surya closed his eyes and looked inside his soul realm to find Eminence co-existing with his magical core with harmony.

'Now I can train.'

.

.

.

"I have doubts. A Magic knight of Green Mantis is admitted in the infirmary because of a very light injury.

He then spends an entire day without any visitors and at night he suddenly starts to massacre half the quarters with his broadsword? But Why? He did confess to the crime after our interrogation and all the evidence does point towards him but it seems all too convenient. This is a highly suspicious incident to happen right before the entrance exam for the Magic Knights."

Said Mereoleona Vermillion, the leader of the Royal knights towards the King and Magic Emperor.

"So what are you trying to say here, Miss Vermilion?" Asked the King while Julius narrowed his eyes.

"Sir I believe that this incident was part of some conspiracy. I mean if the news leaks out, then the entire kingdom will be in a state of tension and the neighbouring countries can easily take advantage of this. I believe it to be a terrorist incident."

Julius and King both heard this with a very serious face and nodded in understanding as Julius too felt something was amiss because the reason the culprit gave for this mass murder was a simple "I can't control my lust for blood."

Which was in a very literal sense as almost all the bodies had little to no blood left in them.

"Miss Vermilion. See if you can find out about Blood Magic and Blood rituals." asked Julius with some thought.

"Already did Lord Julius. I have found that the neighbouring Vulture Kingdom specializes in blood magic. And I have also found a blood ritual which can be used with the blood of around ten people. It's purpose is to severely weaken a large number of people in a certain area to quickly kill or subdue them."

"What! Does that mean that it could be performed on the Castle!?" shouted the horrified King.

"Yes Lord Augustus, but don't worry, we have made sure that no such ritual is being performed near the castle or anywhere in the capital for that matter. However, outside the capital, I am not too sure." responded Vermilion with a clam face.

.

.

.

Surya was staring at Noelle who had suddenly come to his room and started staring at him.

She instantly, however, shied away her eyes when Surya too started to stare at her.

"What brings you here, My fair lady?"


End file.
